Mobile devices may notify their users of incoming calls, text messages, emails, calendar events, or alarms through visual, audible, or haptic indications. Mobile devices expend energy to notify users, and such notifications may frustrate users if the notifications are provided too frequently. Accordingly, the use of notifications should be limited. Yet, notifications that are provided too infrequently may cause users to examine or otherwise interact with their mobile devices too frequently to identify events that may have occurred, which may again expend energy of the mobile devices or frustrate users.